


Act on a whim

by Hazazel



Series: Oikage week 2 - april 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is his best friend, but he honestly can't understand what goes through his mind when he starts acting weird like this. They have volleyball practice in two hours. Oikawa knows this perfectly well, he's the one who scheduled it. And yet it's his third ice cream and he still wants a crepe after his milk can.</p><p>There is no stopping them when Kageyama and Oikawa have something in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act on a whim

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 ! I have written all of the days so far, and the ones coming, so imagine my surprise (and panick) when I see no day 5 in my notebook ! I means that this text hasn't been checked by my beta either (I'm being a very very last mintue writer these days...).
> 
> Edit : this now has been checked ! Thanks again to shawty for beta-ing me !
> 
> Carnation  
> Purple – capriciousness, whimsical, changeable

Oikawa is his best friend, but he honestly can't understand what goes through his mind when he starts acting weird like this. They have volleyball practice in two hours. Oikawa knows this perfectly well, he's the one who scheduled it. And yet it's his third ice cream and he still wants a crepe after his milk can, he tells Hajime with a grin. Eating so much before practicing is not good, but he won't hear a thing – he _will_ have his third vanilla flavoured scoop and no one can stop him. While they train and stretch, he can see Oikawa stopping to hold his stomach, pain fluttering across his face, but when they're done he's jumping up and down and shouting that he wants another milk can on their way home. Hajime just shakes his head, knowing and hoping he will never understand.

OO 

Kageyama is so weird. He has been training for hours, now, even though the move is just fine - “Fine is not perfect”, he keeps repeating to Akira, but he doesn't understand why he should practice so much if he can do it good enough. It's tiring, it's stupid, and even a little bit creepy. No one should train with such a frown on their face, because it's just _volleyball,_ not the whole world. Though, volleyball is probably Kageyama's whole life, Akira thinks, that's why he's so focused. In spite of their biology test tomorrow. Akira sighs again, and goes back to reading his book – at least, _he_ will have a good mark, instead of stubbornly hitting a ball into the ground.

OO

He has such big eyes when he asks Oikawa that Hajime thinks Kageyama's question might be taken into consideration. Then, he sees the concentration on his best friend's usually laughing face and he knows it's way too late to intervene. Oikawa has decided that this first year is worthy of his interest and the little one is going to regret it. “No, I won't teach you how to jump serve”, he says, just because the other asked, just because he doesn't want to. No matter how many times Hajime will hit him on the head, no matter how many times Kageyama will ask, Oikawa says “No” and stubbornly turns his head away.

 oo

Oikawa has asked Kageyama to wait for him after practice and it cannot be good news, so Hajime waits for them in the locker – he knows eavesdropping is bad but he also guesses he won't be told everything afterward, so he better get his own information. Kageyama looks hopeful, he probably thinks he is going to be taught how to serve. Hajime is sure there is no way Oikawa suddenly decided to do so. Hajime is right, and it makes him feel bad for the smaller kid when he watches his face as he gets turned down for the millionth time. But then he feels bad for spying on them because Oikawa seizes Kageyama's face in his hands and kisses him on the lips. Kageyama's eyes shine so bright he can see them from here, blue jewels, and he blushes madly. When Oikawa moves aside, Hajime thinks he is smirking.

When he clenches his fists, Hajime knows he is angry.

When he runs away, Hajime understands he is terrified, and that he is the one that's going to deal with it.

OO

It seems that all the strength Kageyama used to practice is now devoted to destroying this little piece of wood he is holding and Akira cannot understand why. They are being benched because there is a match coming and the first-team players have to train more than the other ones. Since it's Monday, Oikawa is not here, and Kageyama usually uses this day to practice even more, but something must have changed his mind and he just sits with his fists in a ball, his nails digging in his palms. When the door bursts open and Oikawa enters, he doesn't greet him as he usually does – nothing seems usual today. Instead he runs away to the other side of the gym and starts serving. Akira thinks this one has bats in the belfry, so he goes back to watching the ongoing session of receives. Oikawa watches the wood fragments littering the ground where Kageyama sat funnily before waving at Iwaizumi.

OO 

“I hate Tobio-chan” is all Oikawa said but it's enough for Hajime to know that he has fallen hard, very hard. He stays radio silent for the whole weekend and then bursts into the gym _on a Monday_ , to drag him out. After looking at Kageyama's chair for a good minute with a crestfallen expression. They sit in a cafe and Hajime has to remember that he is not supposed to know anything about their kiss, so he doesn't accidentally reveal he spied on them. Thankfully, Oikawa is straight to the point this time - “Ok, I may not hate Tobio that much. More like... _Like.”_ \- and he eats less ice cream. They don't talk much, only spaced out remarks about how Kageyama seems disturbed now and whether or not he'd agree to kiss again. Hajime says no, and immediately regrets it, Oikawa is now ordering a three-scoops ice cream plate with whipped cream and chocolate sauce. “I'll be back to the way I normally act then”, he decides against every plan they just made, “so he won't have to turn me down.”

That's not a very good plan.

OO 

Kageyama has been acting weirder and weirder lately. Akira knows he stopped pestering Oikawa to be taught how to jump serve and this is definitely not right – what could have possibly happened to make things change this much ? He practices even more now, though, and has started to drink milk. It's probably too late for his bones but who knows.

 

OO

This time he thinks Kageyama will not come, because Oikawa has ignored him for a week, but he still hides in the storage room in case someting happens. He freaks out when someone opens the door but he has time to hide from Kageyama. Maybe the boy is just scared senseless, maybe he knows Oikawa will talk even if he doesn't come and is here to listen and decide. Indeed, when he arrives, Oikawa just shakes his pointy hair at the empty gym and starts speaking softly. They can hear everything.

“Hey, Tobio-chan. You're not here, how surprising ! Well, I kind of acted weird lately. You know, I wondered if you'd like to kiss again. Cause I would, eh. Or maybe not. If I kissed you again you'd probably be the one to run away so I won't think about this again. You're not even here, how pathetic is this. Ah, you know what ? Actually I'm going to kiss you and then you'll be the one reacting. I won't...”

Hajime doesn't know what he was not about to do because Kageyama stupidly leaves the storage room and – what the hell, he actually kisses Oikawa on the lips with a shy fluttering movement, and then stares as they both try to catch their breath. Hajime knows he is being the worst but he can't help staring too.

 oo

All his week has been filled to the brim with “I hate Tobio sooooo much, Iwa-chaaaaan” so it's not his fault if he stopped walking suddenly and just shouted “Ask him out you dumbass, he'll say yes and you'll stop bothering me !”

Now he is watching, in plain sight for once, as Oikawa paces up and down the little alley in the park he chose to meet with Kageyama – how cliche, Hajime told him, but he wouldn't listen.

Of course Kageyama says yes, even before Oikawa finishes his sentence, and now he is following a couple holding hands and picking up purple flowers. And he does not understand in the least how it came to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! (also, Kunimi uses ridiculous proverbs, but never aloud, that would be embarrassing, and nothing can convince me otherwise)


End file.
